


Packing Heat

by zodiac_aliena



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asshole Flash, F/M, Father-son dynamic, Fluff, MJ is the most chill, Ned is a puppy as per usual, Pepper wants to be a mom friend, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony cares more than he lets on, Trans Peter Parker, because Peter and Tony deserve to be happy, binder safety, dad tony, everything is good and pure though, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiac_aliena/pseuds/zodiac_aliena
Summary: Peter Parker gets a new nickname.Tony Stark learns something new.In which; Peter is trans and bullied for it, Tony finds out, and the world becomes good again.





	Packing Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd and I'm so sorry for that. 
> 
> I really just needed to get this out there because TRANS PETER 
> 
> A gift for my good friend Riley, who is FTM himself and wanted a happy trans story for once

Peter woke up early this particular morning- Earlier than his alarm, as the sun was just starting to peek over the edges of the buildings out his window. It was an exceptionally peaceful morning, and he intended to savour every moment of it. It wasn’t often he got to wake up in such a good, well-rested mood, so he decided to funnel that energy into cooking breakfast for himself and Aunt May. Peter loved his Aunt, but she was not the greatest cook- And Peter seemed to have a natural aptitude for at least a variety of eggs, so when he felt up to it, he liked to surprise her. 

He slipped into the bathroom, clutching his “Very Important Masculinity Bag™” close to himself as he locked the door behind him. Carefully taking off his baggy sleeping t-shirt, he shied away from his reflection to avoid seeing the swell of his chest, and began to unzip the duffle bag. He quickly dug through and produced a well-worn but still usable chest binder. Peter slid it on in a flash, finally taking a breath and looking over himself in the mirror. Tossing on one of his favourite, soft-cotton tees (of course, it was an Iron Man shirt, but he couldn’t help himself sometimes), he pulled out his packer- That was an embarrassing package to explain to Aunt May, but he eventually talked her through it, and she went back to being as supportive as always. Adjusting himself in the mirror and throwing on pants, he gave a slight smile as he looked over the boy he saw looking back at him. 

Transitioning had been pretty hard, mostly because he and May didn’t really know how to describe what he was feeling. Once he’d been able to get the words out, however, May had done enough research to perform an entire speech on Female-To-Male transitioning, and had bought Peter his binder the next day. He’d been thankful that Ned at least didn’t mind the change, but Peter figured he’d be just fine with whatever Peter chose to do as long as the two could still nerd out about Star Wars together. 

Padding over into the kitchen, he checked the time- Just barely past 7. He cooked and cleaned and got his bag together for the school day ahead, making sure to pack his suit in the secret pocket just in case, and ate his breakfast looking out the window at the world. May was quiet as she entered the kitchen, obviously not expecting to see her nephew already up and ready for the day. She walked by him and ruffled his hair before sitting opposite him at the table, eating the breakfast together in a contented silence. 

“I gotta go a little early today, me and Ned got this-” Peter began, before May rolled her eyes with a grin. 

“A project? Yeah, I figured as much. Go on, you star student, have a great day.” She smiled, and Peter returned the grin as he slung his backpack over his shoulder before dashing out the door. 

 

——————————————— 

 

“Peter! Great, I was just telling MJ about how you-” Ned called out, waving Peter to their corner of the cafeteria. The whole place was empty, but at least in the caf they could talk as loud as they wanted without being shushed- Peter still shivered at the memory of all three librarians converging on them in the back corner like a pack of zombies. MJ just rolled her eyes with a half-smile as Ned kept chattering about all of Peter’s spidery accomplishments. 

In the end, Peter didn’t even have to tell MJ. She’d all but figured it out on her own, and he trusted her enough to let her in on all the details. It was good to have friends that he could talk to about his double-life, though he thought it was interesting that he’d had no problems with telling her about his nighttime alter-ego but still couldn’t tell her he was trans. Peter blamed the massive crush he’d grown on her. 

“So, Spidey, any good stories from last night?” Ned asked, and Peter shook his head.   
“Sorry, dude- Patrol was pretty standard last night, nothing really fun. Though I did meet a cool dog! Big pitbull, sweet thing, but Aunt May would never let me keep her.” Peter laughed, and MJ knocked into his shoulder playfully. 

“Stash the pup at my place, come visit whenever. I’ve always wanted a big scary looking dog.” MJ teased, and Peter rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle and a blush. He hadn’t felt this content in a long time, he thought as he looked at his two good friends. The three spent the time before class chatting away and cleaning up assignment questions before the bell rang and they were forced their separate ways. Despite that, however, Peter made his way to class with an easy smile on his face. 

 

——————————————

 

“Yo, Penis Parker!” A familiar voice called out into the now-packed cafeteria. Lunch hour had barely started and Peter had really hoped he could go just a single day without having to deal with Flash. 

He’d known Flash most his life, which meant Flash had also known him pre-Peter. And not everybody in Peter’s life had been as accepting of the change as Ned had been; so Peter had learned to deal with Flash’s taunting on the daily. However, it didn’t mean it didn’t still get to him sometimes. So with a sigh, Peter turned around to look Flash in the eyes, knowing that he had the confidence this afternoon to deal with anything Flash could throw at him. 

“What do you want, Flash?” Peter groaned, clearly unimpressed at the other boy’s antics. 

“Just wanted to ask about your girlfriend- How you and MJ goin’?” He smirked, and Peter couldn’t stop the blush that rolled up from his neck. 

“Oh, me and MJ, we’re not-”

“Hey, does she know about your REAL name?” Flash probed, and Peter felt a wave of cold wash over him. Flicking his eyes over to his table, he saw MJ’s confusion and the rage in Ned’s eyes. His best friend was just about to get up and say something when Flash went on. 

“Cause, you know, I was just thinkin’, I think she oughta know what she’s getting. If she’s gonna go out with you, and all your false advertising. And- I got a new nickname, pretty proud of it,” Flash smirked, looking back at his friends for backup. “Peter Parker, more like Penis Packer!” 

Peter felt his throat close up as Ned rushed to his side and grabbed his shoulders, standing at his back and ready to protect him. He looked over at MJ, ashamed, to see that she’d stood up and was looking him over with a confused look in her eyes. 

He couldn’t deal with it any longer. Turning on his heel, Peter bolted from the cafeteria, feeling bad for ignoring Ned’s cries after him, but unable to stop himself now. He ducked into an alleyway and quickly changed into his suit before swinging off into the city’s streets. 

Peter knew he shouldn’t be skipping school, and he knew Mr Stark would be calling him any minute because he was out on patrol when he was meant to be in classes, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t want MJ to find out about his past and transitioning in case she was disgusted by him- And even though logically, he knew she’d never do such a thing (since she was absolutely fully into everything social justice oriented), there was an irrational fear that gripped him. 

He finally landed on a rooftop, exhausted and out of breath. Peter usually loosened or removed his binder when in the suit, but he was so focused on escaping that he didn’t even think to take it off, which he was paying for now. 

“Peter, your breathing seems to be quite laboured for such a short distance. Would you like to notify Mr Stark?” Karen asked, and Peter shook his head no. 

“Nah… Nah, I know exactly- What the problem is. I’ll… I’l be fine,” He panted, looking out over the cityscape. Not soon after, he received an incoming phonecall from Mr Stark himself, which Peter let ring a few times before denying with a guilty sigh. His day wasn’t really something he thought he could talk to Tony about, since the billionaire must’ve had more on his plate than the dysphoric ramblings of a teenager. Not to mention that Tony didn’t even know he was trans to begin with! The whole thing was just a mess.

Peter sat on the building’s edge until sundown. He heard the buzzing of texts coming through Karen’s communications, but he didn’t dare glance at a single one. He simply looked out over his city, kicking his legs in the wind as he tried to find some semblance of the peace he’d had that morning. 

That peace was shattered as he heard the telltale sound of propulsion thrusters swell and disapperate behind him, as well as a familiar metal clunking. Soon, it was just footsteps tapping closer before Mr Stark himself sat next to the teenager. 

“I thought about coming down earlier, but I didn’t see the tracker moving, so I figured you weren’t in any danger.” Tony spoke, voice free of sarcasm for a change. Peter was still too afraid to look at his mentor, so Tony kept talking. “I mean, I guess you could’ve taken the suit tracker out, but I didn’t think you were stupid enough to do that again.”

“I’m plenty stupid, Mr Stark,” Peter sighed, looking down at his body in the suit. He guessed he looked masculine enough, but he still saw the femininity in his hips and his hands- And there weren’t any products on the market to help with skinny fingers. 

“I dunno, kid, I think you know you’re a Boy Genius,” Tony scoffed, and Peter shivered- Tony called him a Boy genius. Boy. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to accept the feeling of relief that came with such descriptions. 

“Maybe. I’m still an idiot sometimes, or most of the time,” Peter replied. As if I could ever imagine I could be anything else other than a freak, he thought to himself, what a stupid thing to assume. 

“Pete, I’m not sure where this self-loathing is coming from, but I’m not a huge fan,” Tony laughed nervously, looking over the teen beside him. 

“I just- It’s hard to talk about. It’s…” Peter trailed off, reaching under his mask to subconsciously scratch at the imaginary stubble he pretended would grow from the underside of his chin. 

“Tell you what- Let’s go uptown, I’ll get some food into you, and we’ll see if you’re feeling up to chat then, alright?” Tony asked, and Peter nodded his acceptance before the two of them made their way back to Tony’s new place. Peter could barely keep up with Tony’s thrusters, but he held his own as they both arrived within seconds of each other. Once again, however, Peter felt his breathing get heavier as his binder pushed in on his ribcage. 

All but collapsing to the floor, Peter gasped for air, stripping his mask off and undoing the vacuum seal of the suit to at least relieve a little pressure, but it was nowhere near enough. Tony knelt to his side, frantically looking over the kid, before pulling the zipper of the suit to get the offending article out of the way. 

The panic in Tony’s eyes was enough to break Peter’s heart, but he still muttered a quiet “Wait, don’t-” and clutched the suit to his chest, Tony quickly drew his hands back in surrender, still frowning at the kid on his floor. 

“Peter, you’re hurt, I need to check-”

“I’m not hurt, Mr Stark, I know it looks like I am, but I promise, I’m not, and I- I’m- I can’t show you why.” Peter pleaded, and watched Tony’s brows furrow in concern with every word Peter spoke. 

“Pete, you know you can trust me with anything, right?” Tony asked, and Peter just closed his eyes. 

“I just- Not with this. I don’t know.” 

“Well, are you gonna show off a whole collection of heroin injection marks?” 

“I mean, no-”

“So nothing you could possibly show or tell me could make me hate you, kiddo, alright? I’ve seen it all- Literally. Name it, and I’ve probably dealt with it.”

Peter tried to give a weak laugh, but it got caught in his throat. With a surge of half-confidence and half-self preservation, he let the suit fall off his shoulders, displaying his worn-down binder to Mr Stark. Peter closed his eyes as he heard Tony’s surprised exhale. 

“I’ll admit- Wasn’t expecting this. So… You’re…” 

“Trans. Yeah. And, uh, I forgot to take the binder off. So I couldn’t really…”

“Breathe.” Tony supplied. 

“…Please don’t take away the suit.” Peter muttered in a low voice

“Well, I mean, I might have to-” Tony winced and kept talking as quickly as he could to ease the pained fearful gasp Peter let out just then- “-To instal a better binder in the suit, to make sure we don’t have to compromise your health and your comfort.” 

Peter let out a relieved breath and slumped over against one of the chairs set up in the living room where they’d been stationed.

“Alright, Okay, this I can deal with. You know I was really worried you were gonna show me some sort of cultist branding or terrible drunken tattoos. Trans teen, this I can handle. Alright.” Tony rambled, patting Peter’s leg and grabbing an old work t-shirt from the kitchen table- This was one time he was happy he hadn’t asked Pepper to help him tidy the place up. Tony tossed the shirt at Peter who caught it flawlessly, and motioned for the boy to put it on. 

Peter quickly threw the tee over himself and slipped his arms into the body of the shirt, undoing the binder and sliding it off under the shirt. A rush of air and relief from pain flowed over his chest, and Peter rolled his shoulders back to stretch out some of the pain he’d been carrying in his back. 

“So, what’d’ya wanna eat, Spiderboy?” Tony asked casually, and Peter frowned. 

“That’s it? You’re- Well, you’re not mad, or weirded out, or disappointed, or like… Anything?” He asked, trying to keep the uncertainty out of his voice, but clearly failing. 

“Well, what’s there to be disappointed about? Other than your lack of decisions on food, cause if you don’t choose, I’m getting Chinese again, and Pepper will have my head if I don’t start eating healthier.” 

“Mr Stark? Er, I mean, Tony?”

“Yeah, Pete?”

“Thanks.” 

“No problem. Now, make a choice, whizkid, I don’t have all night.” Except, Tony thought to himself, I totally do. For this kid, all night, every night. 

 

——————————————

 

“So, can I ask…?” Tony started, after Peter had insisted on getting a sort of baked pasta dish take-out from a little family restaurant downtown. Tony had to admit; pretty good. Peter probably had just introduced him to his next go-to (and the look of surprise the staff had when The Great Tony Stark™ himself had waltzed into their unassuming little joint was pretty priceless- That stuff never got old). 

“Guess I should probably talk about it.” Peter rolled his head over to stretch out his neck, noticing it getting sore after leaning over to devour the food in front of him. “Just some bullies.” 

“Pete, you know you could always fight back-”

“They aren’t beating me up or anything, I’d be able to handle that. It’s just… This kid, Flash. He knew me before I was, uh… Peter. And now he likes to poke at me for it- And he doesn’t even believe I’ve got this internship! Well I guess it’s not actually a real internship but you get what I mean. I’m usually fine with it, but…” Peter stumbled over his words, quickly shoving some more pasta into his mouth to buy himself some more time before he had to speak again.

“Shit, I’m sorry, kiddo. Harder to punch a word than a face,” Tony tried to joke, as he saw the discomfort in Peter’s eyes. 

“I really like this girl, her name’s MJ- She’s captain of the decathlon team, and she’s smart and cool and stuff, but she, uh…” 

“Doesn’t know you’re trans.” 

“Yeah- Doesn’t know I’m trans. And I think- I think today, Flash just kinda told her. Cause he was making jokes like he usually does, but this one was a little more- Blatant? I guess? So I look over and I see her all confused and all of a sudden there’s this- This click, in her eyes, like she finally gets it, and I just couldn’t- I couldn’t stay there.” 

“Peter. I swear to god, if that girl says shit about your trans-ness, she’s not getting into anything higher than a community college- And that’s generous.” Tony assured, looking right into Peter’s eyes as he spoke, trying to get the kid to relax a bit. “And besides, once you’re older, all that Spider-work will get you buff as all hell, and you’ll be a major heartthrob, so if this girl doesn’t work out, you’ve still got the future to look forward too. I mean, look at me- Gangly nerd in high school, turned biggest playboy in America, least till Pepper came around.” 

“I mean- Mr Stark, I’ll still be all… Girly and stuff, though. I mean I’ll be okay now, cause I’m still 15 and it’s okay to be kinda… Whatever at 15, but I’ll never really look like a real… You know, GUY or anything-”

“What, didn’t I tell you about your internship Healthcare Plan?” Tony interrupted, causing a rippling frown to etch into Peter’s face. 

“W-What Health Plan?” 

“It’s the one where whatever the hell you want, I’ll get you. Hormones? You got it. Surgery? Just gimme a date.” 

Peter was silent for a moment. And before Tony could speak to comfort the kid, Peter was rushing around the table to catch Tony in a hug, all but crying into his neck. Tony got his bearings and hugged back, clapping Peter’s back as comfortingly as he could. He’d never really been good at the whole ‘open emotions’ thing, but he figured he was doing alright as the kid was muttering ‘thank-you’s into his ear. 

 

——————————————

 

Peter had ended up falling asleep on the couch. Tony had, after pacing back and forth for a while trying to decide what to do next (should he wake him? Let him rest? What would May be thinking?), carried the kid to the room he’d set up just for Peter, before calling May. Thankfully it wasn’t too late at all, but May was still a little panicked when she answered the phone. 

“Tony? Is Peter alright?” She asked hurriedly, and Tony quickly calmed her down. 

“Yeah, he’s fine. Didn’t even really make patrol tonight, just had a bit of a bad day, so I came to check on him before he hurt himself.”

“And he didn’t- Thank god. He didn’t come home so I figured he was out, but seeing your contact come up, I just… Expected the worst. How’s he doing?” 

“He’s… Well, he had to tell me something pretty personal, so he’s a little emotionally drained. See, I- I didn’t know he was trans, and he had a bit of trouble breathing with the binder under his suit, and one thing lead to another… Ended with me finding out before he was ready to spill.” 

There was silence on the other end of the line for a few moments, before May’s soft voice came back. “Oh, Peter…”

“He’s asleep now, but I thought I’d call you to let you know he’s a-okay. I fed him and everything.” Tony joked, looking over the kid as he slept soundly. 

“Thanks. For letting me know, and for taking care of him. He does have school in the morning though, so- Make sure he’s up and ready?” 

“Why, of course. A young boy’s education is the most important part of his-” 

“If he’s not at school tomorrow, say good-bye to your balls, Mr Stark.” 

“Geez, I’m just joking, May, it’s alright, I’ll take care of him. And uh, just so you know… If you guys ever need anything for his- Transitioning, just let me know, and I’ll handle it. I, uh, only know the basics right now, but you’d better believe I’m researching this tonight.” 

“Peter’s lucky to have you, Tony,” Was all she said, before the call ended. 

 

——————————————

 

Peter woke up the next morning in a bright red room, full of tech and holograms and spider-themed gear, as well as a closet and his backpack which he’d left webbed to the alleyway wall the previous afternoon. He looked around and smiled, remembering the events of last night, and stretched his arms out. At this movement, FRIDAY’s voice came over the speakers in the ceiling as the curtains automatically rolled back to give an incredible view. 

“Good morning, Peter. It is 13 degrees out today, and there is a sight chance of rain around 1pm. Did you rest well?” 

“Yeah, I slept great, thanks!” He said with a smile, before skidding in his sock-feet over to the closet. Opening it, however- His jaw hit the floor. 

Nested between countless new shirts and pants, both casual and formal- Seven brand-new binders, of various colours and patterns, from nude to galaxy to even a Spider-Man printed one. Peter couldn’t wipe the grin from his face if he tried, and he slipped on the Spider-Man one (of course he did!) before bursting out into watery laughter. 

He opened a drawer looking for underwear or socks, but instead, he found a collection of different packers- Which made his smile turn vaguely embarrassed and his laughter to turn to awkward giggles. On one hand, it was weird to think of his mentor buying him a phallus, but on the other, the man had seen and done much worse than buying some fake non-dildo dicks for a sad trans kid for sure. 

Once he’d finished getting ready (bag slung over his shoulder as usual), he made his way out into the hallway, following the sounds of cooking until he found himself in the kitchen- Tony was making coffee while Pepper was humming at the stove, making French toast with a soft smile. The two looked over at him and waved him over to eat his breakfast. 

“I usually don’t get the opportunity to cook, and when I do, this workaholic never appreciates it. It’s nice to have a growing boy over, means you’ll eat anything in sight,” Pepper teased, tapping Peter’s head with the spatula lightly as she joined the men at the table. 

“Uh, Mr Stark? I, just wanna say thanks. For everything in the closet- Or, I mean, everything in general.” Peter said, and the two adults just grinned at him. 

“No biggie, Pete, glad to help out. We gotta get you to school soon, so I’ll grab the keys and I’ll take you down myself.” And before Tony could even catch the shocked expression on Peter’s face, he’d left the kitchen, calling out some orders to FRIDAY who replied with her usual “You got it, Boss”. 

“Just so you know…” Pepper began, cleaning up Tony’s dishes while Peter took care of his own. “He was up all night getting that stuff for you. Made some adjustments to the suit too, and even looked up some of the best doctors in the gender reassignment field for whenever you’re ready. He might say it’s no biggie, but you mean a lot to him. Don’t forget that.” 

Peter didn’t know what to say, and had even less of an idea when she wrapped him in a tight hug- Which he returned, of course. Before he could even notice, though, he was being dragged away from her by Tony, his arm slung firmly around his shoulders. Pepper rolled her eyes with a fond smile before straightening out her shirt and making a phone call while the boys left through the underground garage. 

 

——————————————

 

The car Tony chose was extravagant and red- Of course, Peter groaned, but he couldn’t deny how excited he was to ride in it. Tony slid gracefully into the driver’s seat as Peter awkwardly buckled up, and he felt the engine rumble beneath him.

“Mr Stark, are you sure you have time to like, drive me to school? I mean, I’m sure you’ve got work to do, and everyone’s gonna see so-”

“Kid,” Tony determinedly spoke, cranking the wheel and pulling out of the garage into the busy New York streets. “That’s exactly the point.” 

The rest of the ride was mostly silent, but not uncomfortably so- Peter was ecstatic when Tony rolled the top down in the middle of the street, and he couldn’t stop from smiling the whole ride. And although he knew Tony would deny it, Peter knew his mentor was enjoying himself too, if the small contented grin he wore was anything to go by. 

Soon enough, they cruised through Queens, and arrived at Midtown high. Thanks to the nice enough weather for late fall, most students were lounging outside before classes started; which meant as soon as the commanding rumble of Tony’s engine was in earshot, all eyes were on Mr Stark and him. 

The chatter seemed to stop as the kids all saw Tony Stark- billionaire, genius, superhero- pull up to the front of the school with a scrawny Peter Parker riding shotgun. Peter looked around and saw Flash Thompson’s back, as he tried to tell a story to his group of friends, but Flash slowly turned around to see what everyone was staring at. 

“P-Peter?” He asked, eyes wide, and voice shaky. Tony climbed out of the car and helped Peter out of his side, clapping his shoulder. Flash looked like he was about to faint as he saw how comfortable the two were around each other. 

“Great work last night, Pete. Just lemme know when you’re ready to skip all this… High school junk,” Tony spoke (exaggeratedly loud enough for everyone to hear) waving his hand around disgustedly at their surroundings. “And fast-lane it to MIT already.” Tony gave Peter the slightest wink, and Peter grinned ridiculously wide. Not only did he realize Tony wasn’t kidding, but he was trying to save Peter’s reputation. He’d honestly forgotten that he said people didn’t believe the Stark Internship thing, but he was incredibly thankful for Tony’s theatrics. 

“Thanks, Mr Stark, but I’ve got friends here. And those developing teenage years, you know, they’re very important.” Peter tossed back, and Tony raised an amused eyebrow. 

“Hey, I skipped half of high school, and look where I am now. Don’t knock it till you try it, kiddo.” 

“I really appreciate everything you’re doing for me, Mr Stark.” Peter said, earnestly, and Tony’s bravado slipped into genuine pride. 

“I’m not doing anything you don’t deserve. Remember that. Now have a great day at school, sweetums! Eat your veggies at lunch and try not to make your teachers look like morons!” Tony gave Peter one last hug before climbing back into his car and pumping up Metallica as loudly as his car’s speakers would let them go. The entire school watched Tony drive away, before their eyes darted to Peter, who looked pleased but decidedly unperturbed. 

Peter walked by Flash, who was stunned into silence. Looking the bully over, he laughed, rolling his eyes. “Fake internship, what-now?” Peter scoffed, holding his chin up high and meeting up with Ned by the front doors. 

“Dude, that was, like- So awesome!” Ned gushed, wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulders with his typical comforting grip. “Nobody’s gonna DARE mess with you now! How’d you get Tony to agree to that?”

“Actually… It was his thing. I crashed at his place and he decided to drive me down himself, instead of Happy. I might’ve told him that people didn’t believe my internship was real, so I guess he wanted to make sure they knew how serious it really was.” Peter shrugged, bumping his shoulder into Ned’s. 

“Hey, Parker!” A familiar voice called out from behind them- And Peter all but paled as he saw MJ climbing the steps to meet with them. Ned patted his shoulder comfortingly, as Peter’s smile faded and he fearfully looked at his feet. 

“Sick pre-dinner show. Tony seems pretty cool,” She said, and Peter nodded. 

“Yeah, he really is. Cooler than I thought.”

“Hey, about yesterday- I mean, if you wanna talk about it.” She mentioned, leaning back against the wall they were standing by. Peter shivered. 

“I guess you know now. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before,” Peter spoke, barely over a whisper, as MJ rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug. 

“It’s fine, Peter, you’re not the only trans kid I know.” She scoffed, and Peter laughed a shaky chuckle of relief. “Not even the only trans kid I’ve dated.” 

Peter pulled away quickly, looking MJ in the eyes with a nervous, hopeful stare. She rolled her eyes- Again- and smiled at him. 

“Dude, this is a smooth way of asking if you wanna go out sometime. Like, tonight maybe? If you’re not patrolling or anything, I guess.” She asked, and Peter’s mouth went so dry all he could do was nod excitedly in return. She laughed, and took a few steps towards the school. “Well, guess I’ll see you guys at lunch. Later Ned; see you, Peter.” And like that, she turned on her heel and made her way inside the school. 

“Woah,” Peter muttered, a stupid grin plastered over his features, and Ned shook his shoulder to snap him out of his daze. 

“C’mon, Pete, you can daydream in class!” Ned chirped, and Peter blinked a few times before getting himself to move toward the great double-doors. 

“Another beautiful morning,” He mumbled to himself, taking a final look back at the clear sky, before chasing after Ned.


End file.
